Obsession
by btrrusherforever
Summary: Kendall has a good night but doesnt expect what happens after.
1. the party

_**Kendall was so bored at this party. His mom forced him to go to her work office party for Christmas. Kendall could have been out with his girlfriend jo. Even his mom was flirting with this guy. What did she need Kendall there for.**_

_**Kendall was about to go complain to his mom about being bored and wanting to go home but he seen this cute boy standing with this other guy kendall was bi so he didnt mind looking at this boy.**_

_**The cute guy had brunette hair,hazel eyes,nice mucles that showed through his shirt and the most beautiful smile you could only wish to have but this boy had it and he couldn't miss that he had nice pearly straight white teeth to go with that smile. His friend was cute but not like the taller of the two he had brunette hair also and nice straight teeth.**_

_**Kendall was staring at this boy but then he heard his mom call him. He came over to see what she wanted. She introduced her boss to kendall and he also wanted Mrs. Knight to meet his son. Mrs knight boss Mr. Bitters brought his son over to meet kendall since they were the same age.**_

_**When kendall seen that his son was the tall boy he has been looking at he got real uneasy. He couldn't manage to speak now and his skin was becoming redder then a strawberry. Kendall felt pathetic he was going crazy and the boy didn't even reach him yet.**_

_**The boy finally made it over with the other guy. Mr. Bitters told kendall that this was his son james and james friend logan. They all shook hands and mrs. Knight gave him a smile.**_

_**Kendall had looked up to see james staring at him and not once did he look away when kendall seen him.**_

_**Kendall was getting insecure did he have something on his face was something wrong with him why was he staring at him. When his mom and her boss got back to talking not worrying about the kids kendall went off to search for the bathroom to see if anything was wrong with him. Kendall felt someone grab his arm and he turned around to see james standing there.**_

_**Kendall gave him a look and james let go.**_

_**Im sorry I just wanted to talk to you but you walked away where are you going anyway james asked**_

_**Kendall smiled sheepishly and told him that he was looking for a mirror. James smiled and asked why,Kendall just got to the point he didn't have time to procrastinate he told james that he was staring at him.**_

_**James looked down and apologized again when he looked back up kendall had a smile on his face again that's when he knew he wasn't going to freak kendall out.**_

_**Kendall told him that he would love to stay and chat but this was a boring party and he had to leave.**_

_**James out of nowhere said louder than he expected to that he would come too if he didn't mind. Kendall agreed and looked to logan to see if he wanted to come also. Logan shook his head no that his boyfriend carlos was coming soon and he wanted to see him. kendall said okay and him and james were walking away. Logan called out to kendall to come here. Kendall told james that he would meet him outside on the porch. James walked away and went to go see what logan wanted. Logan had a freaked look on his face he told kendall that whatever he does tonight don't have sex with james that he would regret it if he does. Kendall laughed thinking logan was playing around but he didn't smile so kendall went serious again and told him that he wouldn't that he just met him.**_

_**Kendall walked away meeting up with james so they could go do something anything is better than the party they were at. James suggested that they go to his house and play some video games. Kendall said yes and james lead the way.**_

_**It wasn't a long distance it was acutally two blocks down from the party. Kendall walked into james house it was nice black and silver living room set with a flat screen TV. Kendall sat down on the couch ready to play games.**_

_**So what game ar- that's all kendall got to say because james sat on kendall lap and smashed their lips together. Kendall was shocked he didn't know what to do he didn't even know the boy like that and they were already kissing.**_

_**Kendall didn't care though he kissed back taking his hands and rubbing them against james back feeling every muscle.**_

_**James started moving down to his neck and getting lower and lower every minute that passed. James was now at kendall pants unbuttoning them. Kendall watched as james pulled his pants to his ankles and grab his member in his hand. kendall was thinking of what logan told him. This wasn't actually sex so it couldn't be bad right?**_

_**Kendall lost train of thought when james took kendall whole like it was no big deal. Kendall threw his head back and whined. James was so good kendall thought he was going to cum within seconds.**_

_**Kendall did cum though after two more minutes of james magic mouth was licking it like a lollipop.**_

_**James swallowed all of it in one gulp. He licked his lips and smiled. Kendall watched james as he pulled up his pants and james sit down on the couch next to him.**_

_**Kendall couldnt believe that he just let some boy he just met give him a blow job Kendall was thinking he was a whore now but no one had to know but him so he was just a whore in his eyes.**_

_**James looked at kendall and asked him if he still wanted to play some games still.**_

_**Kendall was feeling tired so he told james that he was going to head home so he could get some sleep. James frowned and told him that he could crash here and leave in the morning. Kendall wasn't so sure about this plan he had a bad feeling but he agreed and he followed James to his room.**_

_**He and Kendall were sleeping In the same bed Kendall would have to explain to his moms boss in the morning because he knew he would see them in the same bed but he was too tired to do anything about it now.**_

_**As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell straight to sleep.**_


	2. the stalking begins

_**Kendall woke up not ready to go and get yelled at by his mom. Kendall sat up and realized that he didn't have any clothes on except his underwear. Kendall didn't remember taking them off. Kendall got up going to the bathroom.**_

_**When he came back in the room James was sitting there waiting for him with his clothes in his hand. Kendall walked over to him feeling kind of freaked out but blew it off. He put them on and told James that he had to get home that his mom was probably worried about him.**_

_**James didn't like the sound of that but he had to let Kendall go home. Kendall walked out the door and thinking about what he was going to say to Jo. Kendall couldn't let her know that he cheated on her so he wouldn't tell her.**_

_**Kendall finally reached his house and went to his room thanking god his mom wasn't home at the moment. Kendall grabbed some new clothes from his dresser so he can put them on when he gets out.**_

_**He got undressed and seen this bruise on his body. It looked like a hickey on his chest but he didn't remember James doing that to him. Kendall knew he didn't have any drinks so he should remember this stuff.**_

_**Kendall got into the shower he would call James later and find out what is going on. Kendall got in and wetting his body from the hot water. It felt so good but he had to get ready to go to his summer job. He washed up quickly and got out.**_

_**Kendall walked back to his room and got dressed. He kept thinking about Jo. Kendall heard his laptop make an alert noise which meant he got a new message from Facebook.**_

_**Kendall opened up his laptop and checked who it was from. It was Jo and she was not happy. She sent him a message saying how could he do something like that. Kendall had no clue what she was talking about so he was going to call her.**_

_**Kendall looked around but he couldn't find his phone anywhere. He must have left it at James house. Kendall couldn't go to her house because Jo was on vacation with her family. Kendall looked at his laptop again and seen that he was friends with this person named the pretty boy. Kendall didn't know who it was at all. Kendall was so confused was somebody playing games with him because it said they were in a relationship. This is probably why Jo was mad.**_

_**Kendall IM'd this person named pretty boy to tell them they are not in relationship and to take that down. Kendall went to the pretty boys profile and seen some images that freaked him out even more.**_

_**There were pictures of him and James in bed in boxers then some more of James on top of him giving him a hickey. Kendall seen that he was still sleep.**_

_**Kendall was furious James took it way to far now. He got up and went back over to his house and knocked on the door but there was no answer. He tried a couple more times and there was still no answer. Kendall went to work pissed off. He stood outside the door to the day care he couldn't go in their being evil he would get fired. Kendall walked in to a sight he wish he never seen. James was talking to his boss with a uniform on. Kendall stormed over there with fire in his eyes. He excused himself and told his boss that he needed to see James for a minute. His boss Mr. Rocque said that he could and that he had to talk to him later. Kendall agreed and took James by the arm and dragged him outside. They got outside and as soon as that door closed so no one can hear Kendall yelled at James.**_

_**You need to take that stuff down off your Facebook I didn't even add you to my friends list and somehow you are my friend my girlfriend is pissed with me because of you Kendall hollered.**_

_**James laughed and came close to kendall and touched his cheek which kendall inched from and told him to calm down that he didn't need to worry about Jo for much longer. Kendall raised an eyebrow and asked why. James smiled and walked away leaving Kendall confused.**_

_**Kendall came out of his daze and walked back in. His boss called to him and Kendall walked over. They walked back to room and Kendall took a seat.**_

_**Kendall's boss told Kendall that he was happy for him and James. Kendall again gave a confused face. He told Kendall that James said they go out. Kendall was not happy he told him that James was not his boyfriend. Mr. Rocque said that they are a good couple though. Kendall didn't agree and his boss could see this. He told Kendall that since they didn't date he had nothing to say to him.**_

_**Kendall got up and walked away he seen James playing with one of the kids. Kendall had remembered that James still had his phone. Kendall started to walk over to him. The little girl James was with told him that his boyfriend was coming. James turned around and seen Kendall was not in a good mood.**_

_**Where is my phone at I know you have it Kendall said with slight anger in his voice. The little girl asked Kendall why he was being mean to his boyfriend. Kendall eyes went wide and glared at James he was really planning on killing this boy later. The little girl said it was okay she wouldn't t tell anyone.**_

_**Kendall leaned down so he was level with the girl he told her thanks that would be very nice. James was right behind Kendall and said that his boyfriend was not ready to tell everyone. The little girl said okay and skipped over to the dolls.**_

_**Kendall jabbed James in the stomach and James bent over and got back up and looked at Kendall with a hurt look. Kendall rolled his eyes and walked away. James went to play with some kids keeping his eyes on Kendall.**_

_**The whole day went like this James annoying Kendall and Kendall hitting James. By time the end of the day came he probably had black and blues everywhere.**_


	3. meeting the family

_**The end of Kendall's shift came and unfortunately so did James. Kendall tried to quickly get away but James found his way to Kendall.**_

_**So baby where you want to go for our date tonight James said with a big smile on his face.**_

_**Kendall turned around really annoyed with this little idea that James thinks that they are going out.**_

_**I'm not going anywhere with you, you are not by boyfriend Kendall said clearly.**_

_**James frowned and told Kendall not to say that. They can have another great night like they had recently. Kendall was not trying to hear him so he just ignored him.**_

_**Kendall remembered that Jo was coming home in two days so he would get her some present to try and help explain what happen.**_

_**Kendall didn't have to turn around he knew James was still following him from his footsteps. Kendall entered the store and James watched Kendall closely. James needed to see what Kendall liked to do in his free time but James noticed him looking at bracelets.**_

_**James smiled and told Kendall that he liked the one with diamonds covering the top. Kendall huffed how could he tell this boy that he didn't like him so he would get it. Kendall still pretended to act like James wasn't there.**_

_**Kendall finally found the one he wanted it was gold with her birth stone on it Gemini. Kendall brought it to cashier. She smiled being friendly but James seen it as flirting and he didn't like it.**_

_**James walked up to Kendall turned him around and smashed their lips together. Kendall immediately stopped it and slapped James across the face not happy at all. James eyes widen and he had tears running down his face.**_

_**Kendall felt bad at first but then James face turned from hurt and sad to devious. His tears went away as fast as they came and he turned around sharply and he left without saying a word.**_

_**Kendall thought he wasn't going to see anymore of James so he paid for the bracelet and left. Kendall had forgotten that James still had is phone. He was surely not going to get from so he would have to go find that boy James was with at the outing they called a party.**_

_**The only problem was Kendall didn't know his name and he didn't know about him at all. Kendall's life was getting worse as he thought about it.**_

_**His girlfriend is pissed with him he had no phone he didn't know the only boy who could help and worst of all he had this crazy psycho stalking him.**_

_**Kendall walked to his house exhausted from work ready to have a good nap. When Kendall walked in to his house he saw a horrifying sight. There in his kitchen was James cooking dinner with his mom and sister. Kendall walked into the kitchen kind of scared he never showed James where he lived how did he know.**_

_**Hello darling we have a lot to talk about later about how you broke up with Jo and met this fine boy here and why you didn't tell us you were dating him mrs. knight said. Kendall did not like this at all.**_

_**Actually mom James is n-**_

_**Kendall was dragged away into the hall with James telling Kendall's mom that he had to talk to him for a quick second. Mrs. Knight shook her head and Kendall and James left.**_

_**When they reached far enough so that the two ladies in the house couldn't hear anything James put the knife up to Kendall's neck point touching his Adams apple.**_

_**Look kendall don't make me do anything I don't want to do it's bad enough jo didn't listen and now she learned the hard way everyone needs to know that they shouldn't try to keep us apart and I will do anything for you kendall to keep you and if that means kill I will do it james said in a deep voice next to kendall ear.**_

_**When James moved away and looked at Kendall he was shaking and his skin turned a ghostly white. Kendall was freaking out now what did he mean Jo hd to learn the hard way he asked what he was talking about when he said Jo learned the hard way.**_

_**James chuckled his crazy evil laugh and went serious.**_

_**Well Kendall Jo came home early wanting to find out what was going on. She texted your phone and told you to meet her at the coffee shop. I thought it was the perfect time to meet this precious little Jo of yours so I met her there and told her that you sent me to go get her so they can meet at the park. She was hesitant at first but she came. James laughed again. after I led her to the park where no one was I told her that she would leave you alone she didn't want to listen so I knocked her out and took her to the deep woods and I gutted her like the animal she was james said with a light giggle like he didn't just kill a girl.**_

_**Kendall felt like he was about to faint his vision was getting blurry and his legs were losing the strength to keep him up. Kendall had collapsed onto the floor. James looked at Kendall limp body and smiled.**_

_**"You will be mine kendall knight no matter what it takes" james said **_


	4. finding out the truth

_**James went into the kitchen as fast as he could with fake tears in his eyes and told Mrs. Knight that Kendall had passed out. Mrs. Knight Face fell and she went to James because he was holding Kendall in his arms. James laid Kendall down on the couch and sat next to her. He seen Mrs. Knight pull out her phone and knew she was calling for help.**_

_**James went up to her and told her that she didn't have to call for help that his friend was a doctor and he would go get him. Mrs. Knight wasn't so sure but she agreed and James called Logan.**_

_**When James got off the phone he told the two girls that Logan would be right over. He would know exactly what to do. Mrs. Knight shook her head and sat next to her only son and wiped her falling tears. Mrs. Knight was too distracted to ask how he fainted she was just worried about him waking back up.**_

_**A few minutes later Logan came in with a concerned look on his face. He knew where to go right away because everyone was hovering over this figure on the couch. Logan knew he seen this boy from somewhere but he could think where from.**_

_**Logan told James to go get him bag of ice and told Katie to go get him some pain killers that he would have a major headache when he woke up.**_

_**Logan placed the ice on Kendall's head sat it there for a couple minutes this would wake him up. James was looking at Kendall closely saying to himself that Kendall would soon be his.**_

_**Eventually Kendall woke and his hand flew to his head and like Logan predicted he would he had a mind blowing headache. Katie handed him the pills and the glass of water. Kendall took it asking what happen. He turned around to see everyone and he laid eyes on James who had a slight smirk on his face.**_

_**Then it all hit him worst then his headache. His eyes went from hurt too scared to death and he tensed up looking at James. James went to Kendall and bent down to his level on the couch. James didn't realize that his phone had slipped out of his pocket.**_

_**Katie picked up the phone and told James that he dropped it while looking at the picture. When she seen what it was she dropped the phone and gasped covering her mouth with her hand tears coming to her eyes. Logan picked it up before James could grab it and he looked at it.**_

_**Logan was shocked for a minute then looked at James with wide eyes. Then he looked down to Kendall and then it came to him the boy from the party. Logan turned his attention to James.**_

_**James again I thought you were done with this what happen to therapy Logan asked. Kendall was confused and mama knight was even more confused mostly because she didn't see the picture.**_

_**What are you talking about Logan Kendall said lost? Logan begin to but James told him to shut up but Logan told him them that James was in a mental hospital for stalking this boy and hurting many people in the process. He didn't go to jail because they seen he needed help and he didn't kill any one. James was furious he just wanted Logan to shut up.**_

_**Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! James said but Logan kept going.**_

_**James liked this boy that he had sex with and the boy didn't want him and James didn't handle rejection right that is why I told you not to sleep with him Logan said looking straight at Kendall. Kendall told him that he didn't he just then stopped not ready to tell his mom what he did not like this anyway**_

_**James couldn't take it anymore he just wanted Logan to shut up he took the knife that was next to him and plunged it in Logan stomach. When James seen Logan fall to the floor he realized what he did.**_

_**James took out the gun that he had in his pants and pointed it at the rest of the people so they wouldn't move. James was crying he just stabbed his best friend that helped him through everything. He turned to Kendall and screamed you see what you do to me I hurt my friend because of you.**_

_**James looked down at Logan and told him that he was sorry.**_


	5. finding the hidden collection

_**Laying there on the floor close to dying was Logan. Mrs. Knight was beyond scared she didn't know what to do. And Katie there's no words to describe how she was feeling. James sat there next to his friend with the gun still pointed at the family. Kendall didn't like how James was being he didn't think James would do something like this.**_

_**Kendall reached over to James and tried to calm him down but that just scared James some more. Kendall couldn't give up though he had this boy dying on the ground and his family was scared to death he had to be the man of the house since his dad wanted to up and leave.**_

_**Look James Logan needs a doctor he is going to die if you don't call for help Kendall said in sweet voice.**_

_**James looked up and told Kendall that he couldn't because they would tell on him and he would go to jail and if he goes to jail then he couldn't be with Kendall anymore.**_

_**Kendall told James that no one is going to tell anyone anything and Kendall is going to be with him. With those words said Kendall reached over again to James and kissed him. Kendall tried to make it as passionate as possible. He didn't want to be anywhere near James.**_

_**Kendall pulled apart and James stood up and called for help. James tucked the gun in his back pocket went back over to Logan who was now unconious from loss of blood. James was covered in Logan blood from hugging him.**_

_**Logan was still holding the phone open and Mrs. Knight seen the image. She almost gagged right then and there but she didn't want to do any sudden movements to scare James.**_

_**The paramedics arrived and brought Logan to the hospital. James got up and told them to get in the car they all did as he said. Kendall sat in the front with James while he drove to the hospital. Mrs. Knight was holding Katie in the back.**_

_**They finally arrived and James raced to the front desk asking for Logan Mitchell. The nurse told them that he was still in surgery that they had to wait in the waiting room. James grabbed Kendall's hand and went to the room.**_

_**Mrs. Knight had to tell someone about this James was crazy and needed to get some help. She got up and started to walk out until James stood up and asked her where she was going. Mrs. Knight had to think fast she didn't want to die or have anyone else get hurt.**_

_**I'm going to the bathroom I'll be back in a few minutes. James wasn't so sure but he sat back down practically on top of Kendall. Katie looked at Kendall worried for him. Kendall sensed this and gave her a it's is okay look.**_

_**The nurse came in and told them that Logan was out of surgery and you can see him but he is not awake. James and Kendall got up and looked at Katie. He told her to wait there for their mother.**_

_**James went over to Logan and he had a big bandage on his chest. Kendall really did feel bad that this happened to him but was also happy that he is still alive.**_

_**James seen that Logan was going to be fine so he grabbed Kendall's hand and walked away rather quickly. Kendall wasn't going to ask about his sister and mom because he didn't want them around James he was too dangerous.**_

_**Kendall asked James where they were going but James just said that they had to get far away from here as possible. Kendall got in the car and James had driven to Kendall house first. James got out and ran into the house. Kendall got out of the car and ran when he seen James was all the way in the house.**_

_**James came back after about ten minutes not very pleased with the stunt Kendall pulled. He had a new plan. This would teach Kendall to not leave him. He started the car and drove slow so he can look for Kendall but he didn't find him.**_

_**Kendall had to find his family and tell them the whole story so they understood completely what is happening. He needed them to know how dangerous he is.**_

_**Kendall went back to the house that James stayed at to get his phone. Kendall got there and looked around for it. He checked everywhere but couldn't find it. He sat down and thought where it could be. Kendall looked between James two beds and seen a lot of stuff. He had papers and a box. Kendall brought the paper out and seen they were pictures.**_

_**He looked at them and it was pictures of him before they met at the party Kendall didn't know James before the party how did he have pictures of him already. He dropped the pictures on the floor and grabbed the box. He opened it up and was shocked even more. There was a piece of his hair in there a piece of his clothes and his phone.**_

_**This boy really had problems Kendall thought. Kendall grabbed his phone and ran out the house before James could find him. Kendall turned his phone on and went walking somewhere anywhere from that house.**_

_**James went to his house to grab a few things that he needed. When he went to his rom he seen all the pictures on the floor and his box opened. James laughed and knew Kendall had been here and seen his hidden collection. He also knew Kendall had his phone back.**_

_**James left to go handle his business that he knew would get Kendall back to him. James went out searching.**_

_**Kendall was out walking for hours and he still couldn't find his family anywhere. Then all of a sudden he got a text from his phone. He looked at who it came from and it said pretty boy. Kendall didn't put this as his contact name James probably did this also. He opened up the message and it was a multi-media message so it was a picture or a video. He clicked on download and his eyes almost popped out at what he saw.**_


	6. the sex

_**sorry im was very busy i quickly uploaded somethisg it will never happen again and so sorry about that here is the right chapter :(**_

* * *

_**Kendall couldn't believe James had did this. He had his mom and sister tied up on chairs. He could feel the tears coming from his eyes. He had to help them but he didn't know where they were.**_

_**Kendall then received another text from the bastard.**_

_**Pretty boy: come to my house if you want to have your lovely family still breathing.**_

_**Kendall sprinted to James house as fast as he could. Kendall was there in twenty minutes ready to kill James. He didn't want to do anything to James until he knew his family was safe so he would have to hold on to that plan for later.**_

_**When Kendall walked into the house it was dark no lights no noise no nothing. Kendall didn't know what jams was trying to do but it was annoying him. Kendall was not in the mode for any childish games.**_

_**Kendall put his phone flash light on and looked around for his family he couldn't find them so he went upstairs. When Kendall reached the top he walked into the room where he slept so this had to be James room.**_

_**There were candles everywhere and it smelled like vanilla. Kendall looked around and saw James sitting in the corner sitting on his bed. James got up and walked over to Kendall and grabbed his arm. Kendall jerked his arm away from James grasp.**_

_**James frowned and threatens Kendall if he wanted to see his family then he would do whatever he said. Kendall huffed really not wanting to do this but he loved his family. James grabbed him again but this time Kendall didn't move away.**_

_**James was really going to love this moment with Kendall and he was going to make sure Kendall remembers this forever.**_

_**James leaned over and kissed Kendall on his lips making Kendall tense up. James felt this and told Kendall to relax. Kendall wanted so badly to tell him that he would be fine if he didn't have his nasty dirty fingers on him.**_

_**James grabbed Kendall and pulled him over to the bed and laid him down. Kendall knew where this was heading and he wanted it to be over already. James climbed on top of Kendall kissing him all over. Kendall couldn't help but think that this felt kind of good.**_

_**James went to Kendall neck and nipped it a few times and two or three of them he bit harder to leave his mark. Kendall closed his eyes and tried to ignore the feeling.**_

_**Kendall felt James start to unbutton his shirt and pull it off and his pants following. Kendall stayed there frozen not knowing what to do. James got up off Kendall to get undressed.**_

_**Kendall for a moment wanted James back on him but then felt relieved when he got up. James returned to his last position back on Kendall. James left a trail of kisses on Kendall body ending up at the top of his boxers.**_

_**Kendall whined and James smiled knowing he pleased Kendall.**_

_**Kendall didn't want that to come out but it did and it was too late for him to take it back. Kendall just let the things happen knowing it was going to anyway.**_

_**James moved lower getting to that spot that made Kendall whine in pleasure. James moved and tugged Kendall boxers down until they were off like the rest of his clothes. Kendall felt so uncomfortable he was exposed to this guy that was stalking him.**_

_**James was just touching Kendall in all the right places because Kendall was arching his back and moaning. It did feel good but Kendall wanted it to end already.**_

_**James must have known Kendall wanted this to end so he got up put the lube on and positioned himself up with Kendall. He didn't even prepare Kendall and now kendall was a little nervous. Kendall closed his eyes again and got ready for James to ram into him.**_

_**James bent down to kiss Kendall but he jerked his head to the right and James got his check. James was pleased about this so he leaned back up and shoved into Kendall real hard. Kendall screamed and James could hear the hurt in his voice and was happy again.**_

_**James pulled out just enough to push back in just as hard. James did this a few more times than he just hit Kendall sweet spot dead on. Kendall was moaning and rolling his hips around. If James wasn't such a freak and a stalker Kendall would have thought this was perfect but no James had to be crazy as hell.**_

_**James was close and so was Kendall. James grabbed Kendall hard member and stroked it to the rhythm of his thrusts. James came into Kendall filling him to the brim. That feeling made Kendall cum and James just cleaned every bit of it with his tongue. James laid down next to Kendall and tried to wrap his arms around him but Kendall turned over disgusted with himself.**_


	7. unwanted feelings

_**Kendall got up and went to the bathroom to clean off all the sweat and anything else that made him feel dirty. James had joined him in the bathroom doing the same. Kendall tried not to look at him but he had to. It was something about him that made Kendall want to have him.**_

_**James looked up and caught Kendall staring at him. James smiled and went up to Kendall ear and asked him if he liked what he saw. Kendall blushed and couldn't believe that this is the guy who did all this stupid shit. James walked out and left Kendall to finish up.**_

_**Kendall finally managed to get enough courage to walk back in the room but when he did all the lights were on and he seen his mom and sister sitting in the corner.**_

_**Kendall was now embarrassed thinking that his family saw everything. James looked at Kendall and walked up to him and asked him what was wrong. Kendall looked at his family once more then at James and asked if they were here the whole time.**_

_**James laughed and said of course they were I wanted them to see how much we loved each other. Kendall went ballistic wanting to smack the shit out of James for being so naive.**_

_**I don't love you at all you made do this or my family was going to get hurt and you also killed my girlfriend and stalked me how would I even like you. You are crazy as hell and I think you need to go back to the psych ward for help Kendall said screaming.**_

_**James looked astounded he walked up to Kendall and told him that him arching and moaning into him and when they first got together was not just anything you wanted me and your family was there to see.**_

_**Kendall was caught out there and didn't know what to say now. He had to think of something fast. He couldn't come up with something so he just told James to let his family go so they can b on his way. James walked over to them and cut the rope but told them before they leave that they better not say anything to anyone.**_

_**All the thoughts that Kendall had against James all came back. How could he look so good and be so fucking crazy. Kendall was mad that this cute guy had to be crazy and that he messed with his family.**_

_**They walked out and James just watched Kendall leave without even looking back. That hurt James feeling and he had to have Kendall no matter what it takes. James went to his room to think of a way to get Kendall to love him. James was not going to go to work with Kendall anymore he had too much to do.**_

_**When Kendall and his family reached the house they went inside to and sat on the couch. They all had a lot to think about especially.**_

_**He had to think of what he was going to tell his family about the first time him and James together the times he was stalking him and the time they just seen happen with their own eyes. It didn't help that he was moaning and kind of liked it.**_

_**Kendall was thinking that he must be crazy to if he really wanted to do it again. James was just so big and knew exactly how to make him scream. And he looked like an Adonis with his gorgeous hazel green eyes, the way his muscles moved when he walked and flexed.**_

_**Kendall shook his head to clear his mind of those thoughts. It went away but it came back within five minutes. Kendall couldn't stop thinking about this boy.**_

_**Kendall went to his room feeling awkward and laid down on his bed. He felt his phone vibrate and looked at who it was. James texting him did not help Kendall forget about him. He opened the message and was lost.**_

_**James: I'm so sorry that I scared you I will never other you again if you like but I just want you to know that I love you and will never forget about you love pretty boy.**_

_**Kendall had a tear come out his eye and put his phone away. He couldn't believe James was a nice stalker maybe he is not that crazy.**_


	8. Finding jo

i fixed the problem with chapter six im really sorry i messed up its fixed now though

* * *

**Kendall had to stop thinking about this boy. he caused so much damage he drove Kendall crazy and scared his family forever they have images that they shouldn't have. Kendall had to go face his family and tell the truth he didn't know how he was going to do it but he would just go along with the flow.**

**he slowly walked down the steps one by one not skipping some like he usually does. when he entered the room no one made eye contact with any sat down next to his mom not speaking yet because he was lost for words how was he going to explain that he let this random guy that he just met at her party give him a blow job then he stalked him he had sex with him and worst of all he liked the sex and had slight feelings for the boy. it was not going to be easy.**

**he finally turned to his mom grabbed her hand. Mrs knight put her hand over her son hand and looked straight at him. Kendall felt his mouth go dry he opened it to try to speak but nothing came out.**

**Mrs knight turned to Katie and told her to go to her room. Katie did as she was told but didn't go with mumbling something under her breath about it not being fair. Mrs knight rolled her eyes ignoring her over-dramatic daughter. she then turned back to Kendall and rubbed his hand to signal for him to begin speaking.**

**Kendall looked down finding at least something to say. Mrs knight seen that her son was having trouble so she told him that it was okay he can speak when ever he is comfortable. said that she got up and started to walk away.**

**Kendall noticed and grabbed her hand he just blurted out that he was sorry for what he did. Mrs knight sat back down by her son pulling him into a hug rubbing his back repeating that it was okay. Kendall was tearing at this point. he pulled back from his mom so he can look at her while he spoke.**

**he told her that when he left the party that night he went to his house and they did some things. Mrs knight wasn't to happy about that but let him go she would ask him about it later. he continued saying that he became obsessive that he took pictures when he was asleep and took his stuff and had a piece of his hair in a box but what scared him the most was that he had pictures of him before they met at the party.**

**Mrs knight had to interrupt this time she was confused on how he had pictures of her son before they met. she asked him if he was sure if didn't know the boy from before and just not remembering him. Kendall thought for a minute and couldn't think of a time he seen this gorgeous boy before. he shook his head no.**

**he took a deep breath before he said th worst news. he looked straight in her eyes and told her that he is falling for the boy just below a whisper. Mrs knight had to make sure she heard her son correct because how could he fall for someone so crazy he killed someone and stabbed his friend he did way to much to say there was a whole list.**

**Kendall knew his mom was not pleased with this new information. he hugged her and said that he was sorry that he was such a stupid person. Mrs knight disagreed with Kendall being stupid because he wasn't and she had to let him know that he was just caught in his game. Kendall took what his mom said in consideration maybe James was still acting crazy. Kendall wanted to believe that so bad so he could stop these feeling for him but he couldn't.**

**Kendall told his mom that she was right not wanting her to think any less of him just because she says nice things to him didn't mean she believed them. Mrs knight squeezed his hand and left him to think.**

**Kendall sat there thinking was his mother right about him forgetting about James. Kendall shook his head there was no way he could forget about someone that cute and crazy. Kendall got up and went to his room to go to sleep and clear his mind.**

_"im so happy you're finally mine i have wanted you ever since hockey camp" James said_

_Kendall smiled and brushed his lips against James smooth lips. James closed the distance and attached their lips. James pulled back and smiled at Kendall showing him his straight white teeth. "im glad im with you too" Kendall said eyes staring into James big brown eyes. James pulled him into a kiss this one being nothing but passion. Kendall wrapped his arms around James neck so he couldn't back away this time. James didn't object so it seemed he didn't mind. James moved Kendall to the bed until he was right in front of it and laid him awaited with open legs. James filled the gap and kissed Kendall all over. Kendall wrapped his legs around James torso keeping him close. Kendall grinded his hips against James so their members would create friction making James moan. James bit down on Kendall neck a few times in many different spots. there was no hiding the many love marks James created on Kendall because they were big and dark blue and purple. Kendall tried to stifle in a moan but it just wasn't happening it slipped out. Kendall kissed James while he grinded on him. Kendall let out another whine feeling his member tingle. James took the opportunity to sleep his tongue in Kendall mouth while it was open. Kendall felt every spot James had to offer with his curious tongue. James started to unbutton Kendall shirt revealing his bare chest. Kendall felt a bit awkward he didn't like showing his body. he had muscles but not as much as James did._

_"you look so good baby i want you right now" James said smiling_

_Kendall pulled him close and whispered in his ear that he was ready for him to shove that big dick in him. that made James moaned hearing Kendall speak so dirty to him it turned him on. Kendall chuckled because he can feel that James was close to full erect. James went down to undo Kendall's pant but Kendall stopped him. James was confused on why he did this did he want to stop. Kendall told him that he was getting all his clothes taken off and he thinks that James should take his clothes off as well. James was relieved that Kendall didn't want to stop. he climbed off the bed and stripped his clothes so he was only in his boxers. Kendall watched in amazement on how this boy looked so damn delicious._

_"like what you see baby" James said. Kendall nodded his head in agreement. Kendall wiggled out of his jeans left in nothing but his boxers also. James hopped back on the bed and bounced on Kendall purposely landing right on Kendall's member. both gave a deep whine. James dug his hand in between Kendall boxers gripping his member_

**Kendall gasped for air waking up from a very weird wet dream. Kendall was supposed to be forgetting about this boy but him dreaming about him didn't help.**

**Kendall remembered an important detail in his dream. James said hockey camp Kendall didn't remember him from hockey camp. Kendall was really starting to get annoyed now he wanted too know where this boy knew him from. he was going to do something that he would probably regret tomorrow. Kendall didn't care though he needed answers and he was determined to get them.**

**until then he went downstairs to get a quick snack and a drink to calm his nerves. Kendall grabbed some cereal and a glass of orange juice. he decided to eat breakfast now. it was okay though it was 4am so it was morning just really early.**

**when Kendall was done making his food and pouring his drink he went to the living room and put the TV on. Kendall put a spoon full of cereal in his mouth flicking through the channels not finding anything good. he settled on watching the news just to see what was going on in his town.**

**right when he was swallowing his food the news showed that they found a young girl with blonde hair height 5ft and pale and was around the age of 19 and 20. the name still not revealed. Kendall tried to swallow his food but ending up choking on it instead. he knew that they found his girlfriend Jo. then they showed a picture of her and Kendall was correct it was Jo. Kendall had to catch his breath he needed to hear if they found the James.**

**and thankfully they didn't. Kendall really felt stupid he was happy that the guy who was stalking him and killed his girlfriend was not caught yet. he really had it bad.**

**he finished his food and put his dishes inside the sink he went back upstairs to try and get some sleep that he was missing. he crawled in the bed and got comfy well tried he was too worried about how yesterday was going to go. he closed his eyes to capture the sleep that was in the back of his mind.**


	9. figuring out the truth of the past

Kendall woke up late in the morning when it was about to be afternoon. he was okay with that after the night he had. Kendall got up and grabbed his clothes for the day and headed to the bathroom for a shower. he started the water putting it to a temperature that was hot to touch. when it was how he liked it he got in. Kendall always took hour showers mostly because thats where he thought about things and the water and steam just relaxed him. Kendall was currently thinking about how he was going to get a hold of James. he had his number and all but it would just see weird to him to just call your stalker or ex-stalker. Kendall couldn't think of anything else so he just was going to call him and tell him to meet up somewhere with him later.

Kendall washed himself and brushed his teeth. he did find it a little weird that he brushes his teeth in the shower but he does it to get everything done all at once. when he wash all clean and felt fresh as he can be he got out and got dressed.

when he was all done with that he went down to his kitchen seeing his mom and sister eating some cereal. Kendall decided he would have another bowl of cereal for the second time this morning. he grabbed some pops and poured himself a small bowl of cereal and milk. Kendall sat down in between the two girls of the house and tried to stay quiet but his sister had to open her mouth.

_"big brother do you like James because i heard you saying his name when i was in your room"_ Katie said

Kendall was beyond embarrassed he didn't know what to say to that. Kendall didn't want anyone knowing that he liked him alot and that he was dreaming about him especially the one he had about him. Kendall had to think fast so he decided to use her her words against her.

_"what why were you in you room you know i hate when someone comes in my room when im sleep or not there what were you doing"_

Kendall said faking the anger in his voice. Kendall was kind of mad and curious about why she was in his room but not as much about her saying something about him saying James name in his sleep.

Katie looked side to side trying to find an answer but couldn't she liked to mess with her bother and she certainly couldn't tell him that so she just said that she was looking for something. Kendall told her to stay out his room and thats where he conversation ended because Kendall got up before they can realize what he just did or ask him some more questions about James.

Kendall went to his room to grab his phone and left his house.

**JAMES P.O.V.**

James was so upset he couldn't be with the boy that always made him feel good inside but if he wanted Kendall he would have to let him go and he would come back. James did the first part now he just has to wait for him to come back which might take forever well to him it feels like it.

just as James was thinking about how long it was going to take forever he got a text from the one and only Kendall knight. he opened up the text to read it.

**_LOVE OF MY LIFE: MEET ME AT DA PARK BY MY HOUSE_**

James didn't take more than a minute to reply.

**_JAMES: SURE WEN DO U WANNA MEET AND Y?_**

**KENDALL P.O.V.**

Kendall replied and told him now and went to go sit at one of the benches to wait for him to get here. Kendall didn't want to sit there doing nothing so he took out his phone to picked one of his games to play. he looked through the list of games and it was kind of a hard choice. he could play angry birds, Te-tris, funny sex facts or his texting app. Kendall chose to use his texting app he loved it.

this texting app gave you a different number when you texted them so he would text his friends dirty messages and they would never know who it is. sometimes they would get mad because they didn't know who was texting them these dirty things but some of his friends were freaks and agreed to have sex with in the alley.

Kendall pushed the app and thought about who he was going to text this time. he looked at his list and picked the boy who was being freaky. he texted him something nasty to see what he says this time. Kendall had his signature say unknown pleaser.

**_I NEED A BIG THICK DICK DO YOU WANNA COMPLETE MY FANTASIES BABE_**

**_:* UNKNOWN PLEASER *:_**

just as Kendall was about to exit from the app James showed up behind and Kendall tried to cover up what he was doing.

_"so i see you like to send dirty messages to people was that your side boyfriend"_ James said the last part in a whisper.

Kendall blushed and said no quickly before he got any ideas of killing someone else. James sat down next to Kendall waiting for him to tell him why he was here. Kendall didn't know what he was going to say now that was here he didn't think this far ahead thats probably what he should of been doing instead of dirty texting.

Kendall finally spoke and said that he was going to get straight to the point James shook his head so Kendall i had a dream about you last night and you told me that i knew you from hockey camp and i wanted to know if you were ever in it and if you were i don't remember seeing you there.

James looked down and smiled his plan had worked and now he had to explain things to Kendall. Kendall didn't find any of this funny why was James laughing. Kendall slapped him and told him it wasn't funny to stop laughing. James stopped smiling to make Kendall happy but he still thought it was funny.

_"well Kendall i was in hockey camp and i was the kid that you pitied and helped out sometimes_" James said.

Kendall thought back to hockey camp and remembered helping someone but that kid was fat that couldn't be him. Kendall was stop short in his memory and looked at James with wide eyes in shock of how this fat kid in camp became this sexy he was kind of cute to Kendall but now he is beyond knew now that Kendall knew who he was and it scared him of what he would say.

Kendall didn't know what to say he just found out how this boy knew him but why did he have all those pictures of him and why did he like him so much. James told him that he cared and helped him out alot in camp and James really appreciated it and because no one had ever did it for him not even the people he calls parents they were to worried about work and i liked you Kendall you were really cute so i told myself that wen i left hockey cap i would lose all the weight and find you.

Kendall shook his head feeling kind of bad for him and wanted to help him out.

_"alright enough of the boring sappy stuff lets talk about this dream you had of me"_ James said smiling.

Kendall blushed and looked away from James eyes not wanting to answer. Kendall turned back and decided to answer him.

_"alright because we are being honest i h-had a uhhhmmm a w-wet d-dream"_ Kendall said unclear.

even though Kendall stuttered James knew what he said he giggled and told Kendall that he didn't have to be embarrassed that he had alot about him all the time. Kendall looked up shocked but didn't say anything he wanted to change the subject.

Kendall told James that the police were looking for him.

_"OMG for real why would they do that_" James said sarcastically.

Kendall smacked him again and told him that he was only helping him out. James rubbed his chest where Kendall smacked him and told him that he knows he was being funny but really he knew they would eventually he killed someone. Kendall smiled and seen that the sky was getting dark he looked at his phone and it said 6:00pm he told James that he had to go home his mom was probably getting worried. they both stood up and James gave Kendall a hug because he knew Kendall wanted one but he wasn't going to say it. Kendall pulled apart and started to walk away.

James watched as he walked away looking at the way his butt moved from side to side having the same dirty thoughts as the ones in hockey camp. he shouted to Kendall that he wants one of those texts later. Kendall turned around gave James a blink and a smile that made James heart skip a beat.


	10. sexting gone wrong

Kendall made it to his house and walked in ready to hear his mom get upset but she didn't. Kendall looked right at her and she smiled at him that was so unusual for her to do. Kendall went in the kitchen where his mom was and sat down at the kitchen table and asked if everything was okay. mama knight shook her head still with a smile on her face. Kendall was creeped out so he left to his room to chill.

Kendall was thinking about James again and what he asked him to do. Kendall heard his phone go off and he was thinking its going to James but when he looked at the id it was from his texting app. Kendall didn't want to mess with him anymore he wanted to do this with James so he closed the text box and went to James name. Kendall changed his contact name back to pretty boy.

_**KENDALL:**__ I NEED HELP U THINK U CAN HELP ME OUT !_

_**PRETTY BOY:**_ _WATS WRONG !_

_**KENDALL:**__ WELL I NEED U TO POUND ME INTO THE WALL SOON!_

_**PRETTY BOY:**_ _I WOULD LOVE TO HELP U OUT!_

Kendall loved getting crazy messages back so he decided to do what James asked of him. Kendall put his phone down and went to his closet to find something really nice to put on. while in the middle in the getting dressed he got a message but didn't go over to look though he needed to finish before his mom called him for dinner. Kendall looked in the mirror but didn't like it so he took it off. maybe it would be nice to take pictures like this Kendall went with the look and took a nice picture of himself laying in bed with his sheet over his member just to tease James.

Kendall opened up the text box not reading what it said or who its from but sent it to that person. Kendall had nothing on so he had to get dressed because sister loves making surprise visits to his room. Kendall looked at his phone too see if the picture sent because James wasn't texting back. Kendall was starting to feel bad now what if he didn't like it and topped texting him because of it.

when Kendall realized the problem he was ready to die he sent that picture to his mom. Kendall was going to be punished for life if his mom sees the picture. Kendall ran down stairs as fast as possible trying to get to his mom phones to delete the picture. it was too late as Kendall was about to take the phone from his mom she opened the text. Kendall watched as her face went from normal to her mad as hell. she deleted the picture grabbed Kendall arm and took him to his room.

Kendall sat down on his bed looking up at his mother trying to give the innocent face but it didn't work mama knight was pissed. she was pacing the room thinking of what to say. Kendall spoke up he told his mom that he was just playing around.

mama knight topped and looked straight at her son thinking how could he not understand how wrong that is.

_"Kendall don't you know if police catch that you can get into trouble for sending inappropriate pictures and why are you sending pictures to that boy i know you like him but that doesn't mean do something so irresponsible_" mama knight said.

Kendall nodded his head he apologized for what he did and said it would never happen again. mama knight told him that was a warning and if it happens again he is being grounded for a month. Kendall agreed and she left to go finish dinner. Kendall was so embarrassed his mom seen him like that and she knows that he likes James. Kendall went to James name and seen he got a text from him asking if he was still there. Kendall text back that he is freaking out at the moment James texted back in the same minute asking why. kendal responded that he sent a wrong message to his mom by accident but it was an inappropriate picture which made it even worst.

_**pretty boy:**__ CTFU NICE GOING BLONDIE BUT NOW I WANNA C DA PIC!_

Kendall was not even going to try and send it again he would just show him when he seen him again. he told James that he had to go eat dinner that he would text him tomorrow. James said goodnight and Kendall went downstairs to eat his dinner.

Kendall was quiet the whole time he didn't know what to say to his mom. he was so thankful that his sister didn't know she would never let it go and tell the world how stupid her brother was. now every time Kendall sends a text he looks at the id first then sends the message. Kendall was the first to finish his dinner he got up put his dish in the sink and ran upstairs back to his comfort zone. Kendall got ready for bed because he was feeling tired now so he went and took a shower and brushed his teeth quickly. when he was all done he laid down in his bed and dozed off thinking of what he was going to do with James tomorrow.


End file.
